The X-men and Romance
by x-girl3
Summary: A fic about love, marriage and unexpected pregnancies. Not in that order. it has a lot of humor too.Please Please Review!
1. Ice and Frost

All the charactors in this fic belong to marvel, not me. I'm just borrowing them so please dont sue me :). I am not making an Profit From this. And this fanfic is my original work and I own it, so dont use it without my permission.  
  
Chapter one: Ice and Frost ____________________________________________________________________________ __ Emma Frost was in a bar. She was in a bar and she was mad. very mad. Scott Summers turned her down. HER! Emma Grace Frost. The white queen. Because he "loved" Jean. BAH! Love, nauseating. Disgusting. Insipid. Just like the Summers.  
  
"Pour me another." Emma ordered the bartender, after pouring her fifth wine down her throat. "Dont you think you've had enough, ma'am?" Emma glared at him. He looked harmless enough. Brown hair, brown eyes, medium build. However he was in her way. Nobody got in her way. Not when she was in this mood. "They pay you to pour." She said quietly, calmly. Her words get intenser and louder. "Not to be a bloody guidance counsler. So Pour, DIMWIT!!!!" She said standing up, she began to teeter. She finally gave up and sat back down. "Listen Lady, I'm cuttin' you off." Emma had enough she finally seized control of "Jim"'s mind and forced him to pour her drinks. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Bobby Drake AKA Iceman had seen a lot of things in his twenty-something life . Emma Frost in the bag, singing Kareoke was not one of them. Bad kareoke at that. "I-I-I-I-I W-I-I-I-L AlWA-A-A-YS LOVE YOU!" She wailed out. "Oh God." Bobby looked on horrified, shes going to quiver the lip!!!!! "My Darling you...." This was worse than the time during his teen years, when he went to kareoke night with the gang, and Jeannie and Hank had done a duet of "Tonite, I celebrate my love", and Warren singing "Material girl." Even worse than Scottys rendition of "Cant make you love me.". No this was nearing him singing "I'm too sexy" territory. With that in mind Bobby rushed the stage and threw Emma over his shoulders. "Robert!" She slurred loudly. "Who do you think you are! my fans were listening." Bobby noticed a small crowd of bald middle aged men looking at Emma's cleavage. "I love you all!!" she shouted. "You too Frosty!" They shouted back. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Bobby got Emma to the bar. "Are you okay?' He asked concerned. "What do you care? You love Jean!" "Of course I love Jeannie. We grew up together. Shes like a sister to me." "And what am I!?" "Emma, you told me you thought I was lower than lawn manure!" "And you are!.... why dont you love me?" "What!?" "Everybody loves Jean! You can relate." "How?" Bobby asked not really wanting to hear. "Well, you have horrible luck with women. They leave you, lie to you or have you lynched... Is it true you... drive on the other side of the road, to put it lightly." Bobby grabbed a glass of vodka and told the waiter to keep it coming. He wasnt going to leave Emma alone.and it looked like it was going to be a long night. 


	2. The Wolverine and the cat

All of the charactors in this fanfiction belong to marvel. And I'm not making any profit so please dont sue. :) and this fanfic was written by me, and belongs to me so dont use it without my permission or with out crediting me :).  
  
Chapter 2: The Wolverine and the Cat.  
  
Logan was happy. Very happy. Kitty was coming home to see him. She had only sent him a few notes, just to tell him she was alive since she went off to God knows where. But know she was back. The reliable, smart girl he had basically raised.  
  
Kitty Pryde got off the bus. She was coming home. And she was glad too. Finally. It would be great seeing her friends. Especially Logan and Storm. She really needed them.  
  
Two hours later....  
  
Kitty knocked on the door, she was a little scared. Okay, that was a total lie... she was absoulutly terrified. Wolverine opened the door. "Logan. Hi!" She said reaching out to hug him. "Kit..." Logan started happily, well as happily as the Canucklehead got. Than he looked down at Kittys stomache. Her obviously pregnant stomache. And he did something he had never done in his long long life. Wolverine fainted immediatly. He hit the floor with a loud Thunk.  
  
Five Months earlier...  
  
Kitty Pryde pased the bathroom floor furiously. She had counted all the tiles, she had done everything she could think of. How long was a freaking minute anyway? She looked at the clock.  
  
"Finally." she muttered.  
  
She looked at the stick.  
  
"Oh God." She whispered softly. She backed her way into her room. She passed out. Hitting her soft carpet with a loud thunk.  
  
Back to the future...  
  
Unfortunatly Kitty had chosen the same day to come back to the institute as the two field teams, so EVERYBODY was there.  
  
Logan had been revived and was sitting on a couch in shock.  
  
Storm appeared to be crying, in that way that mothers of most pregnant teens do.  
  
And everybody else kept sharing their dissproval.  
  
"Hey" Angel 2 said to Logan "Aint this that chick you said you raised and was so smart... Guess you were wrong, huh?"  
  
Kitty had enough. She was tired. Her feet were bloated and her hormones were out of control. And she was tired.  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DONT NEED THIS! I JUST WANTED A LITTLE SUPPORT FROM MY FAMILY... which YOU have been since I was 14! Is that so HARD!"  
  
Everybody shut up.  
  
"Logan, get up!" Kitty demanded. He did. "When did you become a priest?" She asked Kurt. Then she turned to Angel. "Who the Hell are you?!" she asked.  
  
A knock on the door was her response. Jean quickly opened the door. "JUBILEE!" She cried, surprised. Jubilee smiled. "Hey Jeanster." Suddenly everyone noticed her belly.  
  
The only sound was Logan fainting again. 


	3. How did this happen!

Chapter 3 How did this happen?!!!!  
  
Wolverine was getting over the shock. and know he had questions. "How did this happen?!!!" "Ummm... do I have to tell you about 5th grade science, Wolvie?" Jubilee laughed nervously. "Who did this you?" "I'm not telling." Jubilee muttered. "Yes you are." "No I'm not!!" "What about you?" He turned to Kitty. "I was lonely, we were both lonely, and sad, and drunk, really drunk...." "Kitty..." "I dont see how this is any of your business." "I'll find out... you know I will, this just might spare the poor sap from the extremly painful death hes gettin' otherwise." Kitty and Jubilee looked at each other, than at Logan.. "It was Angelo." "It was Sam." They answered in unison. "Angelo "Skin" Espesino." Logan shouted. "The ex-gangster, with a tude, and a smoking habit." "I dont appreciate you talking about my Baby's Daddy like that!!" "Baby's Daddy... Oh god..." He was getting tipsy again. He suddenly looked at Kitty. "Please tell me Sam is some college guy... please?" Kitty looked down. "OH GOD!!! THE HICK!!!!" he exclaimed. She glared. "Hes a good person and hes sweet, and we've been friends for years..." "Kitty, hes hayseeds bumpkin' big brother." Jubes laughed. "what were you thinking!!!!" "And Angelo was such a great choice!!!" "At least we were living together." Logan gasped, so did Jean. So did all of the various X-people. "Better then a one night stand, that he probably regrets!!! What about his girlfriend!" "Oh, Kitten." Storm said shaking her head. "Their broken up, at least they were when I saw him...."  
  
Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie chose this inappropriate time to walk in with the rest of his X-corporation team. "Kitty... Oh Mah GOD!!!!" He stated his jaw open as he saw her belly, his mind figuring out he was the daddy. "Tabitha's gonna kill me." Wolverine lunged at him, claws drawn. 


	4. Waking up can be hard to do

* The X-men dont belong to me, I'm not making any profit off of this, Yada Yada Yada. Blah Blah Blah,  
  
Chapter 4 Waking up is hard to do  
  
Bobby Drake rolled over in his bed. He had obviously drank to much and was now suffering from the effects of a hangover... a bad one... like really bad. He groaned as he opened his eyes looking over the garish hotel room. It was pink... really pink. With a heart shaped jacuzzi, disco ball, and a heart shaped bed to go with the jacuzzi, he assumed anyway. As he turned around his eyes got extremely large. He noted the pale white arm and looked up. He had gotten some Emma Frost action!!! He was about to do a happy dance when he noted the ring on her finger... that wasnt there before. He instinctively looked at his finger... and let out and enourmasly girly screach.  
  
Meanwhile at Xaviers: Kitty Pryde watched as Sam Guthrie woke up in the infirmary. "How are you doing?" she asked. "Better. Ah mean being gutted by a deranged father type figure aint all that bad." He said attempting to smile. "Yeah I'm sorry about." "No, no, it wasnt your fault." He looked at her stomache. "So..." "Yeah..." she said smiling weakly. "Listen I'm going to keep the baby... I decided that. But you can as involved as you want to be, I'm not going to hold you responsible." "What?" Sam said shocked. "Look this is my kid too. I'm gonna be involved.. really involved. Where I come from men take responsibility for their actions." Kitty nodded "Okay... great... so I was thinking of names." "Like what?" "Umm.... Julian." "Julian... Julian Guthrie!! Do you want him to get picked on." Kitty just looked at him "Guthrie?" she said. They had a lot to discuss.  
  
The kitchen: Jubilation Lee was eating Chunky Munky straight out of the carton... this was not unusual, the fact that she was eating it with mustard and relish on top and was sobbing all the while was. Jean Grey-Summers walked in cautiously. "Jubilee honey, are you feeling okay?" "Yeah sure.. these hormones are just making me a little... crazy. Plus I have no idea when Ange is. That why I'm here." "Did he leave you?" Jean asked softly making sure Logan didnt hear. After what he did to Sam... "No! No!! He didnt even know. I tried finding him on my own. he was taken.. by the weapon X program.. or something like that. And I'm scared. and I dont know what to do. and I'm alone." "No." Jean said hugging the young girl whom she had grown so close to, whom she'd been like a surrogate mother figure to. "You are never alone. You have me and Logan, and Scott, Ororo, Hank, Bobby, Emma, Paige, Jon.. all of us. You understand that." Jubilee just nodded. 


	5. Weird Conversations

Chapter 5  
  
Emma Frost was mad. Yet again. She did not wake up married to...to Bobby Drake! It did not happen to her. No, not to her. It happened to people like Rogue. People beneath her. It could happen to Bobby, yes. But not HER!  
  
"There has to be some way." She asked the lawyer. They had gone to the justice of the peace and he had just shown them a video of their wedding. Their very legitimate wedding. Her only response was Ugh. Robert hadnt talked in hours. She suspected he had lost his mind. It wouldnt be very surprising. It was bound to happen sooner or later.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Drake." The lawyer, Davis Ferdinand (what kind of name was that?), told her "You consumated the marriage and it clearly showed there was no force involve in your videotape."  
  
"My name is Ms.Frost." Emma told him... rather frostily.  
  
"I suggest you make the best of this." He sighed. "Or get a divorce."  
  
"No!" She announced. "It'll be in all the papers. Emma Frost married and divorced in the course of 24 hours."  
  
At that Bobby reacted "I'm not staying married to you!"  
  
"Tough."  
  
He let out a whimper. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Sam Guthrie and Kitty Pryde were sitting in the gazebo talking. Logan was not very far away. Spying.  
  
"Ezekial." Kitty anounced "Ezekial Pryde Guthrie. Its a strong jewish name."  
  
"Pryde." Sam asked "Like hyphenated."  
  
"No. As in a middle name, my mother would love that. She has a thing about hyphenated names though. Besides you said I could have full control of the first and middle names, if we used Guthrie as a last name."  
  
"Ezekial." Sam thought. And than he brightened up. "We could call him Zeke."  
  
"Of course." They shook hands.  
  
"Ah still aint letting you name him Logan."  
  
Logan stomped off. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Paige Guthrie and Jubilee were sitting in Jubilees room looking through pregnancy books.  
  
Paige threw on at the ground. "Ah aint never having babies."  
  
Jubilee laughed "With your genes you'll have twenty."  
  
"You miss him." Paige noted. they were talking of Angelo of course.  
  
"He'll be back."  
  
Paige nodded "ah still cant believe you and Angelo... that you and him... y'know."  
  
"Got nekkid."  
  
"Well if your gonna put it that way."  
  
"Whats the big deal? Am I harming your virgin ears."  
  
"Ah'm not a...." Paige trailed off.  
  
"You and Warren! Your relationships gone that far." Jubilee cackled. "Go Paige!"  
  
"Not not with him."  
  
"Who else." Jubilee thought. "Jono."  
  
Paige blushed.  
  
"AH!" Jubilee yelled out.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Does this mean... he can still... y'know." Now Jubilee was stuttering.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
Paige smacked her over the head with a book and they laughed. Sort of sadly. 


End file.
